


Now They Will Respect Us

by Sharplight



Series: Now They Will Respect Us [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bill - Freeform, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Good Lotor (Voltron), Human Bill Cipher, Manipulation, Not a Love Story, Other, Returning to Gravity Falls, Revenge, Sweet boy, Triangle Bill Cipher, Weirdmargedon, bill is a bitch, but the best one, lets kill the paladins bc they are dorks, lotor - Freeform, lotor is just a lost big kid, support the grape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharplight/pseuds/Sharplight
Summary: Lotor, after the fight in the quintessence field, finds a way to get out of it by his own, but arrives to an even stranger place. Bill has never seen anyone like him in the mindscape and he feels immediately intrigued by the history of the lilac man.After a while, which both are unable to calculate, they are presented with an opportunity to finally leave and, feeling that they are not so different, they decide to form an alliance to fulfill their respective missions, their revenges.





	Now They Will Respect Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :3 I really wanted to make a story with my fav boys interacting, and here it is!!! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it

My hands feel so weak, but I have to use all the forces I have left, I need to get out of here. After all the things I have been trough, after all my effort, the blood and the tears…. No. I am not dying now.  
I always hated my father, but right now his voice calling me bastard is all I need to think about. I will show him how wrong he was about all he said about me. I close my eyes, push the levers. I imagine that my fingers are wrapping around Zarkon’s neck instead of the cold metal. The ship cries saying “error”. He will not win me, I am stronger than him.  
Between gasps of agony, I gain momentum and try again. I scream as my body is twists in pain, the quintessence feels like to be injecting itself into my veins like nauseous venom.  
But I wipe the sweat off my forehead and look at the panel with courage, the ship is moving. I sigh in relief, as tension leaves my tired muscles. Despite my cloudy vision, I can notice that I am been taken to a specific place, but the letters on the panel do not resemble those of any language I have ever studies; what far from getting nervous, reassures me. I am known in the entire galaxy, if anyone sees me they will inform the paladins for sure. I for once lucky is on my side, I will end up in another reality. All I need is some time alone so I can take my next step, because no one will beat me that easy. I will get up stronger than before.

I put the ship on automatic pilot mode, then stretch in the seat and throw my head back, facing the ceiling. The pain produced by being in the field of quintessence is still present, but as I get out of it, it gradually decreases. Still, I have a strange sensation under my belly that has being with me all day, like a tingling. It´s like that feeling when you know or think something bad is going to happen, or already happened but the anguish remains in that annoying tingling. I wish that my story with Allura had not ended this way, I really loved her, I still do. How could I fell so down? I’m sad because of a failed love, who would think so coming from me. I feel so insane, but with no regrets. She would never have accepted my ideas. Even tough, every altean I took quintessence of offered themselves to it voluntarily. A ten percent of them had some secondary issues after the extraction and a three percent died. I know I could have done something else, but I just did not have the …….

My thoughts stop running wild, I was so lost in them that I did not realize how all my physical pains disappeared in a second. I practically jump off my seat to see where I am. It does not look like a place really, It is so weird to explain it but, it is just an endless white everywhere. No persons, nor buildings or nature. There is literally nothing.  
The machine starts to descend, I am confused of where I will land, It is difficult to even distinguish a surface here, but somehow it lands with no major complications, just a little turbulence.

I stand up, anxious; this reality gives me a bad feeling. Guess I will have to go out and investigate, even if I already saw there is nothing, I need to confirm. My legs feel clumsy and shaky as I walk, all this left so exhausted. I lean on the walls in order to not fall down. I slowly open the door and jump to the ground. I lose balance for a second and sway forward, but after altering pathetically with my arms I manage to stay in my feet. 

Moving my head from side to side, looking for someone else, I feel like a little lost boy. 

“HELLO? IS SOMEONE HERE?” I shout, but knowing that if there was anyone near I could have easily see them when I was up in the ship.

Feeling kind of helpless, I start to bend over to sit on the white floor.

“Are you the one who called?” a hoarse and torn voice asks behind me.

how the hell he appeared like that? I get up and turn back to face the stranger. He is an average tall man with platinum blonde hair, sleepy amber eyes and freckles all over the pale skin of his face. Something disturbing about his elongated pupils pushed me back. He also looked confused about my appearance, even blinked two times once he could see me better. Then a strange smiled covered his face and he cleared his throat, looking me up and down. 

“Who are you?” I ask, straightening my back as he begins to walk in circles around me.

“The name is Bill Cipher, Bill for the friends” his voice sounded now a bit sharper and forcibly distorted “I offer my apologies if my voice sounds strange to you, it must be due to the lack of use, there are not many people to talk to here”

I felt uncomfortable, so I start copying his movements and to form a circle with both walking and seeing each other’s faces.

“And what exactly is here? I have never heard of this reality”

His eyes open in surprise.

“What? You know about all the realities stuff?” he makes a pause “Who are you?

“I asked first” 

He stops walking, so same do I. He looks at me for a second more and then laughs, but I can feel some annoyance in his tone, but I keep my blank expression. He sighs, proceeds to sit on the floor near my ship and leans his back on the machine. Then he pats the surface next to him, inviting me to sit too. This guy is suspicious, but at the same time I do not think he will do me any harm, so I just do as he indicates.

“Well… this is not exactly a reality.” I frown, confused “It’s named the mindscape. Usually demons are sent here when they disobey really important rules about time, space, reality travels and that stuff. Also when they do extremely anti moral crimes. “he was looking straight ahead as he spoke, but at the end he gave me a quick look “but you do not look like a demon at all.”

I turn my vision to the floor. I remember all the quintessence I have collected threw my life, all the times I did portals to the field during the battle, the big portal I made on Daaibazal, the portal I made to the alternate reality I sent voltron ton and the extremely powerful meteorite from lots of realities I used to make my ships. I am sure that must have something to do with those rules. That must be the reason I am here, even if I am not a demon.

“Wow, so you are not a saint, huh?” did he just… “Oh yes, I can read your mind. Demon of dreams things.”

A demon… I knew they existed by reading old reports about them, but I never tough I would ever find myself talking with one. 

“And, what was your crime?”

His face is covered by a big smile with nostalgic aspect.

“Do you really want to know?” he asks, I realize that his words are full of excitement, he desires to tell his story.

I nod for all response.

“I have done lots of things, but the greatest one was the weirdmargedon for sure. “his smile grew bigger, he seemed very proud of whatever he did. “It was like an apocalypse, but instead of just destruction It was full of weird things, anything you can imagine. Eyes with wings, big heads with arms, big colorful bubbles, I had a throne made of person transformed into stone!”

“Eww, that is not great” I laugh.

He hits me in the shoulder without making me any harm really.

“Yes it is! Oh, and my sofa made of human skin…

“Nooo, that is so gross”

“Shut up and let me finish” he covers my mouth with his left hand “. I started it in a little town, and I was going to expand it to the entire planet, I could have been great” his words began to lose energy”. But then, a stupid family, the stupid Pines, they ruined my whole work and made me end up here.”

He takes his hand off my mouth and shakes from side to side, like saying no to himself.

“But there is no use on being bitter about it “ that glow of madness returned to his eyes “. They will pay.”

He stayed in silence and I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Rest, that is all I want now. I am trapped in this kind of prison with no food, water nor any visible exit. My body does not feel that burning fire inside anymore, but it still aches a bit and I am too tired to even thinking of laying down. I just put myself a bit more comfortable in this position and close my eyes as they were demanding for hours. I hear Bill’s voice in the distance, but it is too late, I am already floating in the lands of dreams.


End file.
